My christmas gift
by sakura saya
Summary: hey guys sory for the bad sumary cause im new here.yuuki don't know how to give her present to kaname yuuki x kaname but i like zero to.
1. Chapter 1

My Christmas Gift

``yuuki do you have a gift for kaname-sama in X-mas''yori said while smiling. ``uhmmm no I don't have one''yuuki said ``but yuuki today is our last day until x-mas vacation you don't have enough time''yori said with worried eyes ``don't worry I'll think of a way''yuuki said.

``hey hey kaname do you have a gift from yuuki-chan''said takuma playfully``…no why''said kaname cold``nothing I thought you'll have one from yuuki-chan''said takuma ``takuma do you have a gift from yuuki''said kaname``yeah but just a little box of chocolate all of us have one from yuuki-chan'' said takuma``oh I see''said kaname very jealousy and you could hear it in his voice.

Meanwhile yuuki is playing with the red rose pin in her hand it is for kaname she bought it in a nearby vampire store she did not tell yori cause she just bought it.``(sigh) I wonder if kaname will accept this gift from me hmm maybe I should give it later in the x-mas party(sigh)''yuuki said a little bit sad and worried that maybe kaname will not accept her gift.(hey an I a little bit of weird X3 anyway lets continue)

In the party the boys had to wear their uniforms (like in the party in VK) but the girls could wear their dresses. Yuuki only wear a red dress with a black ribbon on her waist w/ glitters. ``yuuki do you have a gift already''yori said``yup but I'm worried that **he** won't accept it''yuuki said while holding a violet box w/ a black ribbon on it ``I know he will accept it yuuki if he don't he'll going to pay for it''yori said while holding her fist ``thank you so much yori''yuuki said with a sweet smile on her face that made yori blush a little.

``hey you guys pls R & R and enjoy I'll promise to make another chpt'lol


	2. Chapter 2

My Christmas Gift

Chapter 2

Yori was standing besides adio they were happily talking to each other but yori was staring at yuuki all the time she was worried about yuuki but all she know that she was always there for her supporting her comforting her listening at her problems she was truly yuuki's bff.

''hey what's your blood type yori-chan''said adio

''oh my blood type is o why is there a problem''said yori with a curious eyes.

''ohhh so your blood type is o hmmm no nothing''said adio while holding his chin. (oh the blood type o is only made up)

''uhmm okay that's what you said''said yori (said said hahaha don't mind it) then yori put her eyes on yuuki again.

Yuuki was sitting quietly all alone while holding her Christmas gift for kaname ''sigh'' ''when should I give kaname his gift''said yuuki then she stood up heading towards kaname's direction. He was in the balcony leaning against the cold metal and looking at yuuki's eyes with his gentle ones as if he was expecting yuuki to come over to him.

''why is he staring at me it makes me feel a little nervous now''yuuki thought as she reach the balcony where kaname is.

''what is it yuuki''kaname said

''uhmm kaname-sempai pls accept this''said yuuki shyly only kaname could hear her and yuuki who is looking down while giving him his present (it is not a pin it is a brooch it is like a pin but different).

''why thank you yuuki, of course I'll accept it''said kaname while taking the accepting yuuki's gift with happiness he thought that he don't have any gift from yuuki.

''y your welcome kaname-sempai''said yuuki with a blush

''yuuki I have a gift too''said kaname moving closer to yuuki.

''uhmm ka-kaname-senpai what are you doing''said yuuki in shock and w/ a red cheeks

''kaname-sem''she was cut of by a sweet kiss kaname was kissing her and holding her waist tightly and pulling her closer, yuuki was soooo shock of his action, but she enjoy kissing him.

After one minute of kissing each other they broke the kiss for air then kaname hugged yuuki.

''yuuki I really love you since the beginning, yuuki''said kaname.

''I love you too kaname-sempai and always will''said yuuki returning the hugged.

''will you be my lover yuuki''said kaname

yey I finish another chapter even if no one wants to read it well its not yet over my exams is coming wahhh this will take a long time to finish the nxt chpt R & R if any one is willing too. X(


	3. Chapter 3

**My christmas gift chpt 3**

_Past:_

''_**will you be my lover,yuuki'' said kaname kuran.**_

''I I- don't know what to say'' said yuuki shock very and she is blushing and now she is red as a tomato (hahaha I love tomato)

'its okay yuuki I won't force you if you don't want to be my lover''said kaname

''no you got it all wrong I was happy to hear that you want me to be your lover

and so I was to shock to ans''said yuuki while blushing madly

''so you accept my offer to be my lover yuuki'' said kaname

''of course kaname-kun'' said yuuki then she hugged kaname

''really do love you yuuki and it will stay that way for eternity''said kaname

Then kaname pulled yuuki into a passionate kiss and it lasted for just 1 minute after that they hugged each other.

_**Meanwhile with yori & adio:**_

''hey yori-san what's your favorite food'' said adio

''hmmm chocolate with vanilla'' said yori while her eyes watching kaname and yuuki she keep her eye on both of them while she was talking to adio.

''oh so you like sweets'' said adio

''yeah and yuuki also love it'' said yori

''speaking of witch where is yuuki'' said adio looking around searching for yuuki.

''ah adio-senpai why don't we dance for awhile yuuki has her own life'' said yori '_good thing I change the subject adio-senpai should never know about kaname and yuuki's relationship' _thought yori.

**With kaname and yuuki: **

''yuuki why don't we dance together'' said kaname then he put his arms around her delicate waiste.

''but I don't know how to dance'' said yuuki a little embarrassed that she couldn't dance

''its okay yuuki just follow my lead'' said kaname then they started to dance both of them smiling at each other.

''I love you, yuuki'' said kaname

''I love you too kaname-kun''

Then kaname pulled yuuki into a kiss and after that kiss they started to dance again under the full moon.

**Meanwhile with yori & adio:**

''wow adio-senpai you good at dancing where did you learn to dance like that'' said yori very amaze how good he is in dancing.

''well it's a secret and your not that bad either at dancing'' said adio

''thank you how about we grab some drinks before we dance again'' said yori while standing up to get some drinks.

''yeah I'm tired anyway'' said adio while looking like he could fall asleep anytime yori think it was cute so she smiled at him for being so cute.

**( so did you like it I kinda suck at this I'm a beginner you see so I'm not good as some of you but I try my best sorry if some of it are wrong spelling hope you like it this is the final chapter pls R & R oh and T.Y 'toyaxzero' )**


End file.
